Exhaustion
by tinyrannosaurus
Summary: The Great Lord Usami has always been free to do as he pleases. . . until a certain antagonized flower gets onto him about his repulsive habit of smoking. Struggling to keep up with the desires of his small lover, he'll be forced to find ways around this bump in his road made of gold. OOC, Lemon, agony. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_So yeah, another Junjo Romantica story. :D But not a big long dramatic one._

_Get the title? It's. . . it's a pun. Exhaustion. . . you're tired of something. . . but it's also smoke. . . hah. _

_Hah._

_Anyways, the only warning to see here is OOCness. Sorry but canon Misaki is just a little too stubborn for me. I love him to death, but I wish he would be more __**physically**__ considerate of Akihiko's feelings. He's always thinking to himself about how much he loves and cares about Usagi. Okay, now that you've assured yourself, can you tell Akihiko that, please? :3 _

_Really though he's 22 now and he's still only said "I love you" that one time in the ferris wheel that night. Unacceptable._

_There's even a part from the manga where Akihiko asks Misaki if he loves Ijuuin, and Misaki thoughtlessly replied "Yeah, I guess I do."_

_..._

_ERRNT. WRONG ANSWER, MISAKI!_

_One more thing: Disclaimer. I do not own Junjo Romantica._

_If I did, Misaki wouldn't be so damn stubborn. _

_With that being said, enjoy chapter one. c:_

* * *

"_Usagi-san!_" Misaki called up the stairs, bright and early. "_Breakfast is ready!_"

The boy didn't bother waiting for an answer, knowing the Great Lord would grace him with his presence on his own accord at his own pace. Misaki walked back into the kitchen where he pulled two plates from the cabinet and set them down onto the table. A familiar sound that used to startle him but he had now grown accustomed to was heard from upstairs. The esteemed author had swung the bedroom door open, looking as though he hadn't come out for years. His silver locks were mussed up, and his violet eyes were dull and tired. One should find this state of his disenchanting, but Misaki thought otherwise.

It had given Misaki a mindset that Akihiko was a kid at heart. (Among many other quirks the man had, such as the myriad of toys in his bedroom and his desire to eat animal-shaped foods.) Though the flower had no problem pampering his bunny.

Akihiko plopped himself down on the seat and opened up his newspaper. At the stove, Misaki picked up the frying pan with the rabbit-shaped chocolate chip pancakes he had conjured up. Walking back over to the table once more, he placed the doughy delight on the plate in front of Akihiko, who looked away from his newspaper to gaze down upon the delicious sight. He couldn't help the small smile he felt paint his features.

"_What's this all about?_" The author asked, picking up a fork to poke at the food, but Misaki stopped his hand.

"_Hold on a second,_" Misaki said before leaving the table and coming back with a bowl of sliced fruit, syrup, butter, and whipped cream. Akihiko blinked in awe before turning to face his small lover. The smile didn't leave his face as he raised a brow accusingly.

"_They're for decorating,_" the boy explained. "_It's silly. . . but I thought it might be fun._" His cheeks stained that adorable pink as he began to rock back and fourth on his feet, hands locked together behind his back.

Akihiko's heart glowed before he placed his large hand on Misaki's cheek and leaned forward to plant a kiss on those adorable lips. Hoping for this, Misaki allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he melted into the man's affections.

After several sweet moments, Akihiko pulled back to lock eyes with his beloved.

"_Thank you, Misaki. I love it._"

Misaki smiled. "_You're welcome._"

After lots of decorating, laughs, and pictures, the two were satisfied upon gulping down the pancakes. They then proceeded the rest of their typical day, Misaki doing house chores while Akihiko sat on the couch, supposedly working on his next project. The student stood at the sink, washing the dishes until they were crystal clear and squeaky clean. He was enjoying the scent of the strawberry soap he was using, until he realized he was smelling something else. Groaning to himself, he turned to confirm his suspicions, which had been correct.

Akihiko had lit a cigarette, and stuck it in his mouth.

Misaki eyed the man sadly for awhile before turning back to the sink. The teenager loved and adored everything about his lover. It was no wonder why he had been labeled as a 'Great Lord,' there wasn't even a scratch on the surface of his perfection.

But how he desperately wished the man wouldn't smoke.

* * *

That night, the two cuddled up into their usual stance in the large bed of the 'toy' room. Misaki laid on Akihiko like a pillow, while the man embraced him close like a stuffed animal.

"_Good night, Misaki,_" Akihiko said tiredly before placing an affectionate kiss on top of the boy's head and closing his eyes.

"_Good night._" Misaki replied, giving the bunny a small smile.

He sighed as it was quiet for several moments. He had learned a lesson about trying to sleep while something was eating at his chest. He didn't want to bother to try, and didn't want to give himself any time to have any second thoughts about what he was about to do.

"_Hey, Usagi?_" He uttered quietly before too much time had passed for the man to fall asleep. His big green eyes were met by handsome violet ones.

"_Yes?_"

"_Unno. . . well, that is to say. . . that um. . ._" Misaki stammered. He scolded himself in his mind. He had really ought to take Akihiko's past advice and learn to organize his words in his mind before he spoke.

Akihiko shifted positions to sit up with Misaki still in his hold. "_Is something wrong?_"

"_No. . . well, yes. No. Maybe. I don't know._"

"_Well, what is it?_"

"_Why do you smoke?_" Misaki asked hesitantly. He saw Akihiko's eyes widen in consternation. The boy put his head back down, sighing sadly. While he had anticipated this reaction, he never wanted it.

"_N-Never mind, forget I asked._" Misaki mumbled, his voice muffled by Akihiko's chest. "_Good night._" He closed his eyes to blow off the subject, but was taken by surprise as the man lifted the teen's chin so that their eyes would meet again.

"_Where's this coming from all of the sudden?_" Akihiko asked, more hushed now.

Misaki's features blenched in a fret. "_I was just wondering._"

"_Well,_" Akihiko started as he flicked on the lamp, feeling as though this conversation would go on for awhile. "_I guess it's because of the broken home I came out of. I needed some sort of stress reliever, and so I tried a cigar. It seemed to work so I kept at it._"

Misaki twiddled his thumbs, feeling bothersome and nosy. But he was more determined about this than most things, considering the fact that it was the one and only problem he had at this point in time.

"_Then. . . shouldn't you be relieved by now? I mean, you do have me, after all._" He laughed nervously.

Akihiko's eyebrow waggled as a sly smile crept onto his face. "_Are you offering your nubile body to me as a 24/7 stress reliever?_"

"_No._" Misaki replied flatly.

"_Then, what do you mean?_"

"_I mean, you had family trouble before college, I know that much,_" Misaki explained. "_So I understand wanting to let out steam. . . literally. But I'm your family now, right?_" He felt a blush forming on his face as he shot the man a shy smile. Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Indeed you are, sweetheart._"

"_So, does that mean you'll stop?_"

Akihiko's features went awry. "_Well,_" he stretched the word unsteadily. "_Annihilating the habit of smoking isn't something a person can do so easily, Misaki._"

Misaki sighed discontentedly. "_I know. . ._" he admitted.

Akihiko, assuming he had "won" this conversation, reached for the lamp to flick it off, but paused upon hearing a small voice.

"_But would you at least be __**willing**__ to stop? For me?_" He shot the man the most enticing look he could muster.

Akihiko chuckled before petting the Misaki's hair, who nearly purred as he leaned his head into the man's hand. The boy was just too cute.

"_You know I'd do anything for you._"

"_I know,_" Misaki said.

Akihiko then proceeded to turn the light off, and reassemble the huddled position they had slightly untangled from during their talk. Misaki snuggled into the man as much as possible, feeling like he would sleep contently- but he was proven wrong by the horrors of his dream that night.

* * *

**A/N **_Chapter two will be posted. . . whenever. :'D_

_Kthxbai!_

**_-Tiny_**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Usagi-san, I'm home!_" Misaki called into the wastefully spacious penthouse. He dropped his backpack and books by the door and slid his arms out of his jacket before plopping down on the couch. It had been a rough day at school, he was glad to be home. But where was his bunny? He looked around before shrugging it off as overtime at work, and took a few more moments to rest on the couch until he stood up and started on dinner. Feeling generous, he decided to make Akihiko's favorite; chazuke. It was simple and delicious. He wasn't far into his culinary task when the worn out author slumped through the front door.

"_Welcome ho-_" The flower turned his head to greet the author with a smile, but it quickly turned upside down when he noticed that a cancer stick was hanging loosely from his mouth. He stared for a moment before his lips pouted, and he reached over to turn off the burner. He untied his apron with more force than necessary and tossed it aside before approaching the silver-haired man.

"_What are you doing?_" Misaki asked.

"_Sorry for being late,_" the man replied, not seeming to sense the other's distress, "_but you know how Aikawa can be. She was completely-_"

"_Not that._" With one hand on his hip, the other hand found its way mid-air to point at the cigar sticking from Akihiko's mouth. "_That._"

The author was silent for a moment, the only movement coming from him a single blink. His eyes averted as much as they could towards the cigarette, then back at his young lover. "_Is this a trick question?_"

With a huff, Misaki proceeded to grab the stick with two fingers and hold it in front of the author's face. "_Usagi-san, I thought I asked you to stop doing this._"

Akihiko rubbed the back of his head nervously before answering, "_well. . . I said I would be **willing **to stop. . . you know, if I was able. I didn't exactly say that I would._"

"_Unbelievable!_" The teen cried before throwing his fists to his sides, his green orbs full of anger. "_You know what I meant, Usagi! I'm serious! I don't want you doing this anymore!_"

"_Misaki, calm down,_" the man shushed him, placing his large hands on the student's shoulders. "_I know you don't like it, but I can't change. Believe me I tried once before, and I couldn't do it._"

"_So you're perfectly fine with dwindling your chances of survival just, just so you can relieve a little stress? What stress? You're filthy rich, your family hasn't bothered us for months, you're super famous and have all these adoring fans who love you, and me, too... I love you, Usagi-san. But I hate that you smoke. Please, stop. For me. I'll never ask anything out of you again for as long as I live, but please, stop smoking_."

Akihiko was stumped at the confession. His heart pounded joyfully at Misaki's genuine concern, but at the same time, wrenched painfully at the knowledge that by continuing to smoke, he was hurting his small lover. He would give anything to make the teen happy, even if it included throwing away a part of him. He he had known for years that he shouldn't smoke, but never had any motivation to quit. Maybe some good could come from this. He could only hope that nothing would go wrong.

"_I'll try, Misaki, but. . . I don't think I can do it alone._"

Calmer now, the flower reached up to place his hand on the man's cheek. "_I'll help you. From now on, for every cigarette you smoke, no sex for a week._"

Akihiko's mouth dropped. "_How is that helping?!_"

"_Discipline. It helps on the inside,_" Misaki said with a sly smile before returning to the stove to continue making dinner.

* * *

_Get ready for some upcoming lemon, guys! :33 Won't be my first time writing, but posting, yeah._

_And I mean love-filled lemon. Not raep. Lolol._

_**alloftheotherpenamesweretaken**: Thanks! I don't think this counts as 'soon' but I've definitely been more attentive to my stories lately and I plan to keep it up. Glad you're enjoying it!_

_**Guest**: Thanks, I was aiming for adorable! Glad I was able to achieve that goal. :3_

_TBC_

_-Tiny_


End file.
